


Numinous

by hearnopromises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Castiel in the Bunker, Episode Related, Episode: s12e01 Coda, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goshdangit i did it again with the outsider pov, M/M, Mary Meets Castiel, POV Mary Winchester, POV Outsider, POWP (Point of View Outsider Without Plot), Poetry, Season/Series 12, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you squint a little - Freeform, no sammy sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearnopromises/pseuds/hearnopromises
Summary: Hurried steps reveal a man in a long, tan coat, and before she knows it, her boy is falling into his arms.The trenchcoat is such a rumpled, tattered thing, and she finds it hard to believe it hides a pair of wings. (Episode 12x01: Keep Calm and Carry On Coda)





	

Her boy whispers the one syllable with quiet reverence, a simple _“Cas.”_

It binds them to each other, even before their arms follow. Wrapped around one another, they sway in place, a rotating pendulum, never still but forever fixated on a center.  
Much the same way their eyes rest upon each other, even across the span of a library room.  
It is clear as the ripples on the surface of a lake, clear as the eye of a hurricane.  
Thirty-three years gone by, but her boy is still well and alive.

And in love.

_“This is Castiel.”_

The angel declares the one syllable with numinous compassion, a prayerful _“Dean.”_ It strikes something in her core. Another heartbeat lost to the collection, three decades strong.  
Much the same way they are lost to anyone besides each other.  
It is clear to her, this angel is no ordinary friend.  
Thirty-three years gone by, and her boy is a man in love with a scruffy, trench coat-wearing guy.  
The trench coat is such a rumpled, tattered thing, and she finds it hard to believe it hides a pair of wings.

But Dean says, _“Hey, Okay, Alright,”_ and in his fleeting smile she reads a rare respite.

Enticed by their pendulum swing, Mary can’t help but wish to orbit their revolving planet.  
What has happened to attract them to each other in this magnified way?  
It is clear as the ripples on the surface of a lake, clear as a cloudless day.  
Thirty-three years gone by, and Dean lives not out of a car, nor underground bunker.  
Her wished-upon angel takes her boy in his arms, and she knows that he will always be watched over.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This was super inspired by this gif going around tumblr: http://sunlitcas.tumblr.com/post/151776339176.  
> This whole episode was so emotional, I cried twice and I'm not even ashamed.  
> So have some poetry/not really poetry from Mary's POV. I'm gonna go find a box of tissues. 
> 
> As always, critique, comments, and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading <3  
> If you like it, please come talk to me over here: burnasbright.tumblr.com. I'd love to get to know other fans :)


End file.
